


即使疼痛

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABO, Cuntboy！贝雷特, Dom！贝雷特, M/M, Rough Sex, 内射, 发情期, 帝弥托利吊超大dei, 帝弥托利超野dei, 成结, 支配/服从, 气味标记, 洗澡, 而且超长dei, 高潮控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 青狮学级再会加尔古·玛库不久，帝弥托利的热潮期到了。贝雷特借此机会和他生疏了的Alpha重新熟络起来。（授翻，原文请看链接）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even If It Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514455) by [bylethblaiddyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylethblaiddyd/pseuds/bylethblaiddyd). 

> 译意了一下，译意得挺多

离晚间祈祷的数小时后，贝雷特离开了自己的私人宿舍，回到大教堂。士官学校站岗的守卫对他致意，他沉默地点头作答。在夜晚的这个时间，修道院依然忙碌，越来越多请求庇护的工匠轮番动工，以其将加尔古·玛库修复至先前的荣光。他们并没有对路过的贝雷特加以注意——他拉紧了兜帽，完全遮盖住了头发。应该在桥上巡逻的守卫不见踪影，于是贝雷特穿越过寂静的裂谷，来到无光的大教堂之前。  
他小心翼翼地登上碎石台阶，打开右边的门，在门扉磕上之前溜过狭窄的缝隙，身后沉重的回声穿透了幽暗的厅堂。走廊两侧的蜡烛在祈祷时点起，现在大部分已经草草熄灭。大教堂穹顶的巨大空洞洒下唯一的光，透到了群星。修道院其它部分的修复要优先些——外墙需要巩固，居住区需要扩建，好容纳士兵和附近村庄源源不绝的难民。他早些年教书时的拱形雕花天顶不见了，只剩下成堆的废墟。  
贝雷特对宗教没有太多想法，却能明白加尔古·玛库的来信者深深被朝拜圣地的破败和残毁困扰，再加上那个半疯的王储几乎每夜都要来此幽灵般徘徊。单是今天中午，贝雷特在餐厅听到身后几个村民交头接耳，说是也许帝弥托利五年前真的被处决了，反而更好。他让普通民众和修道院的大部分人员恐惧，而他们的士兵不值得为他的嗜血和怨仇送命。他把加尔古·玛库变成了屠宰场。  
那些话语的重量压在贝雷特身上一整日。此时他抬头看过椽子后薄云遮掩的满月，再望向原先是祭台所在的石块和碎砖之前垂坐的那个人。即便是几米之外，他依然能嗅到帝弥托利僵硬身形上沸腾的浓重Alpha信息素。  
不少人曾在修道院内遇见帝弥托利夜晚梦游，常常他正在前往大教堂的路上。虽然他时常梦呓而且梦魇激烈，近日的症状却发展到侍从不敢执行命令的地步，甚至是夜间的守卫，比如桥上的那些，在贝雷特承诺插手之前都拒绝继续站岗。  
“帝弥托利，”贝雷特说，在离卷缩进斗篷中的Alpha几尺远的地方停下，“我们需要谈谈。”  
他看见皮穗下帝弥托利的半边脸，并不惊讶地发现他的嘴唇在睡梦中动作。贝雷特向前一步，蹲下来，确保能平视帝弥托利的眼睛，然后伸手推他的肩膀。  
他向后斜身，堪堪躲过斗篷下猛然伸向他胳膊的手。非人般的嘶吼激起后颈一片鸡皮疙瘩。他直起身，小心保持视线低垂，盯着帝弥托利的斗篷掉下，而Alpha本人绷紧了身体。  
“你醒了，”贝雷特依然没有动作，即使帝弥托利信息素里辛辣的焦躁已经重到难以承受，“是我。我不会伤害你。”  
“你。”帝弥托利吐出个音节，声音沙哑不匀。他倒回碎石堆里，揉了揉眼。这时贝雷特才抬起头，直视对方的眼睛，收回手时注意到他发间的尘土和脸颊上的细线。  
“你在这干吗？这……这是哪里？”  
“大教堂。”  
帝弥托利头垂得更低，戴了手套的手梳过自己凝结的头发。  
“又是大教堂，”贝雷特听见他苦涩地低语。他抬起头，盯着贝雷特，“行吧，所以你想干什么？我每次都能自己回寝室。”  
“你的热潮快来了，”贝雷特说，“这样游荡并不明智。我想——”  
“别管我。”帝弥托利低吼。他摇摇晃晃地起身，一只手撑在碎石堆上，脚拖到了长枪，磕碰声在教堂内回响。  
“不，”贝雷特坚持，谨慎地靠近帝弥托利僵直的身体，将一只手搭到他肩上，“请让我帮你。如果你想，这周过去后我不会再靠近。但是你的热潮期不行。”  
他恐怕帝弥托利会问为什么，或者再次拒绝，然后因为没有得到个回复感到讶然。帝弥托利倚靠着石堆，即使不明说，身体却是显而易见地抗拒着贝雷特。  
贝雷特轻轻地推着他走，再推了推，直到帝弥托利松垮下来。他领着他穿过一排排长椅，越过桥梁，他的信息素依旧沉重而且了无生气，而他的焦虑越来越鲜明。五年里他独自从强盗和帝国手中守下大修道院。帝弥托利一直这么近，在他掉下悬崖的地方沉沉睡去，贝雷特不敢去想。让他活下来的那股力量一定也阻止了帝弥托利的感知。即使有意探索，苏谛斯留在他体内的真正力量也毫无疑问地难以摸透。  
给帝弥托利洗澡却不需要女神的力量。

***

即使是晚上这个时间，男用浴场都有人在。各式声响透过露天浴池的水蒸气敲打室内浴池的石头墙壁。贝雷特紧紧抓着帝弥托利的手肘，对方确实如预期的一样，意识到并不是只有他们两个人之后试图抽身离开。也不是说有效果，帝弥托利轻易挣脱开，退回门口的篮筐边上，像只被逼至角落的狗。  
在进入浴场前，贝雷特就哄诱他脱掉了斗篷和铠甲。现在他只剩下件旧短袍、松垮的裤子和眼罩。  
“没人来打扰我们。”贝雷特说，再次轻轻触碰他的上臂，依然是低垂着目光，伸手去摘那副眼罩，视线放在帝弥托利的锁骨而不是面上。帝弥托利的低声吼叫在室内回荡，被贝雷特脱下眼罩时更加暴躁。  
“我不看。”贝雷特说。他用双手梳过帝弥托利打结的长发，然后一只手往下探到对方的腰带。这么近距离带来了某种难以抗拒的渴望，他想将脸颊贴上Alpha的胸膛，感受他的信息素和身体的热度，喉咙两侧的腺体被刺探。这种速度下去，在其他人出浴前梳开帝弥托利的头发就很不错了。  
他们分开的时间里，帝弥托利的卫生状况没有糟到极点。就算独自一人的五年中没有打理过自己，众人回归后肯定来过浴场。过去的几个月里，每每他和帝弥托利偶遇，总能闻到丝缕修道院使用的香皂里的柏树和薰衣草。贝雷特最顾虑的是他不好好睡觉，当然，他也不好好吃饭。不过他的长发粗糙又缠乱，像是修剪都没心情一样。  
“这就是浪费时间，”帝弥托利咕哝。贝雷特解下他的腰带，放到一边的筐子里，“而且我可以自己脱衣服。”  
“你可以，但是我知道你不想脱。”贝雷特绕到他身后，抓着他的衣摆往上拽，扯了扯，又再扯了扯，直到帝弥托利不情愿地勉强举起胳膊。贝雷特用手臂搭叠起衣服，大抵只是想有理由多观察一会儿帝弥托利背肌上横跨的疤痕。即使数周过去，贝雷特依然不适应对他来说如同午憩般的短暂长达五年。帝弥托利身体，曾经纤细的身体，现在他几乎无法认出来。他胸口的疤痕又怎样？  
“别盯着，”帝弥托利说，躲开贝雷特抚过自己身侧的几根心不在焉的手指，“快点完事。脱衣服。”  
贝雷特脱下衣服，放进篮筐里，跟着帝弥托利进到淋浴间。里头空间狭小，甚至有些拥挤，贝雷塔犹豫地走在帝弥托利身后，伸手去够架子。上头有块形状不好看的粗皂，由寻求住宿的工匠提供。在战争开始之前，那些香皂要更精巧，无疑是为了取悦士官学校的贵族子嗣。贝雷特怀念以前帝弥托利身上时常有的龙涎香或者马哈利樱桃气息。这很奇怪。和杰拉德奔波的年少时，他从来没在乎过这种事。  
管子里的水很冷，贝雷特快速擦洗了遍帝弥托利的身体，然后是自己。帝弥托利没有动作，没让他为难，也没让他容易多少。贝雷特踮起脚，仰过帝弥托利的脑袋好洗净他的头发，然后第二遍用手指梳理开打结的地方。  
“如果我拽疼了你告诉我。”他说，没回应。打理用了大约二十分钟，蒸汽微薄的水冲走最后一丝泡沫时，他看着整齐落在帝弥托利宽阔肩头的发梢，感到些许自豪。  
“这样。好多了。”  
冲洗干净后，他领着帝弥托利来到浴池。贝雷特滑进热水里，身体抖了抖。他困了，只想窝到床上，而水温更是让人昏昏欲睡。帝弥托利在他身边闭着眼，贝雷特看着他紧绷的身体渐渐松下来。  
他右脸的疤痕被长发藏得很好，只有割过眉骨和发际线的一小节可见。贝雷特很快移开了视线，承诺过不多窥探。几周前英古莉特和希尔凡来问他帝弥托利有没有说过眼睛的事情。  
“如果他想告诉任何人，我觉得应该是你们。”贝雷特认真回答。  
“你真这么想？”希尔凡说，而英古莉特摇了摇头，“帝弥托利很多事都没告诉过任何人，即使是我们。但你不同。至少，以前是不同的。”  
“我们只是担心他，老师，”英古莉特说，“如果有人能帮他醒过来，那就是你了。”  
贝雷特沉进水里，下巴碰到水面。他还记得炎帝身份暴露后，杜笃说大概没什么东西能让现在的帝弥托利清醒过来。没有简单直接的解决方案。  
他被帝弥托利突然起身离开的动作惊醒。贝雷特仓促站起来，头晕脑胀地扶着浴池边缘。  
拿毛巾擦干时，贝雷特终于敢观察帝弥托利的前半身，心脏因为对方右侧跨过胸骨和腰胯的狰狞切口。最宽的地方有贝雷塔的手腕粗，没有魔法辅助，愈合成歪扭的一团。  
“丑，是不是？”  
贝雷特眨眼，手上动作不停：“不，我只是惊讶……看上去像是野兽咬出来的。”  
“真会狡辩。”帝弥托利说，虽然语气间不再咄咄逼人。他听上去和贝雷特的感觉一样累。  
他没再说话，贝雷特也不逼他。他们在浴场里待太久了，眼前发昏，而今晚才刚刚开始。他帮帝弥托利穿好衣服，然后是自己，之后牵着他的手腕走下训练场的宽阔石阶。云朵移了位，露出一轮明月。贝雷特感到身后的抗拒，不愿意往东，和西边寝室相反的方向走。  
他回头。帝弥托利湿透了的乱发没再遮住脸颊，而他也没再戴上眼罩，贝雷特看清了他右边纠结的伤疤。他的独眼直直看着他，瞳孔张大到蓝色的虹膜细做一线。  
“我们——你——不回你宿舍？”他迟疑着问，语气警觉。  
贝雷特摇头：“我们需要私人空间。”  
“你是想……陪我度过热潮？”  
“当然。”  
“那你要带我去哪？”

***

蕾雅的房间看上去没有改变，和偶时贝雷特来访时一模一样。只是长沙发上多铺了些毯子，桌上放了一大罐水。西里尔已经尽职准备好了贝雷特要求的其它东西，收放好备用。  
他穿过房间，拉开窗帘，短短看了眼月光下的修道院。大教堂空下来后，守卫终于再岗位上，他不可自制地轻笑。  
“有什么好笑的？”  
“没什么。”贝雷特推开窗门，让微风吹进来，然后脱下上衣，再是裤子。  
“你在干吗？”帝弥托利问，声音里透出一丝过去的保守和单纯，又沉成了独占欲的低吼。他向贝雷特伸出手，又抽回来，在身侧握成拳，“别在那里！过来。”  
贝雷特站在原地，转过身来，抬起腿让裤子滑落，在大开的窗口前全然赤裸。除了多年前他第一次发情后，杰拉德给予的纤细皮项圈。**注意脖子**，他这么说，而来到修道院前，贝雷特从未多想。  
“不，帝弥托利，”他说，解开搭扣，扯下项圈，“你过来。立刻。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直译和意译混合双打。  
平衡。  
互补。

贝雷特将长沙发上整齐的毛毯推到一头，交叠起双腿落座。帝弥托利有了反应，激起的信息素填充满冷凝的空气，欲望的意味沉重。Alpha向贝雷特迈出一步。  
“别动。”贝雷特说，警告的意思大于命令。  
帝弥托利顿了顿，投来的视线满是怒火。他许是忘了规矩，不过考虑到情况，贝雷特难以责怪他。所以他们在这里，他提醒自己，不仅仅是为了寻乐。  
“坐下，”他接着说，指着帝弥托利赤裸的双脚，“跪坐。”  
“荒唐——”  
“帝弥托利，”贝雷特从善如流地打断，“**坐下**。”  
于是王储坐下，拧了一脸不善的面色屈下了膝盖。此时他被热潮期致使得躁动不安，比独自坐在尸堆中被贝雷特找回时更甚。在他和本能抗争时让他听话格外困难，但是回报也将格外丰厚。  
贝雷特缓缓分开自己的双腿，一边观察帝弥托利的反应，一边举起只手放到嘴边。他从根部到尖端舔两根手指，动作舌头湿得透彻，然后摸上自己的阴蒂小幅度打圈。帝弥托利跪在地上，突然压过身来，贝雷特紧着伸出脚踩上他的肩膀。  
“我告诉过你，**别动**。”贝雷特说，逐渐加重了力道，直到帝弥托利嗤鼻坐了回去。他收腿，脚心又抵上帝弥托利的胸口，下滑到腰间，最后脚跟压住他下身的鼓起。帝弥托利闷哼一声，几乎是不由自主地晃着腰摩擦。  
贝雷特强迫自己挪开脚，即使他只想放任帝弥托利在他身上蹭到满足，虽然热潮期不可能就这样被满足。高潮带来的何种解脱转瞬即逝，初生的热潮再回来时反是愈发汹涌。贝雷特手上继续有一搭没一搭地取悦自己：“这次我不会给你记过，但是我解释完规则后，你每次不听话就记一次。三次你就要被惩罚。听懂了就回答是的Sir。”  
“……是的，Sir。”帝弥托利声音暗哑。  
“很好。规则是，未经允许不准碰我。未经允许不准碰自己。未经允许不准射精。”贝雷特的手指滑下阴唇，推开边缘让帝弥托利看清已经流淌到身下软垫的汁水。他伸进去一个指节，退出来，又更深地探进去。帝弥托利盯着他的手，视线里是渴求与热切。  
“我允许你碰我的时候，你可以扇我，抓我，和咬我，”贝雷特继续说，“你可以随意标记我的身体，除了喉头。明白了吗？”  
“是的，Sir。”帝弥托利回复，沙砺的语气刺擦贝雷特的皮肤。很好。他还会听话。  
五年前他第一次向帝弥托利解释规则的场景仍是历历在目，年轻的Alpha积极帮贝雷特适应修道院独树一帜的环境。对方萌动的初心明显得可爱，而他身上的可能性让贝雷特无法忽视或拒绝。  
最初那样的端庄外表，帝弥托利接受起贝雷特的规则却是比先前的任何床伴都要热情。他能尽情跟随本能，也不用承担年轻不羁的Alpha通常会犯下的过错。很多没上了贝雷特床的都认为他规则太僵硬拘束，而帝弥托利感到自由。  
“你还记得想停下来时说什么吗？”贝雷特问，湿漉漉的手指回到自己阴蒂上。  
就帝弥托利一脸的空白和不耐来看，显然是不记得了。  
“如果你想停下，无论为什么——要是觉得太过了或者害怕了——说‘奇锋’，我会停下。没有记过，没有惩罚，没有问题。我这么做是因为我认为能帮你热潮期好受些，我不希望你只为了取悦我。明白了吗？”  
“是的，Sir。”帝弥托利说，语气没先前那么抗拒。当作件好事，贝雷特抬起一边腿，脚搭在沙发边缘。  
“好孩子，”他说，“你可以用嘴碰我。”  
帝弥托利没有立即行动。他的视线穿过发丝审视贝雷特的表情，又落到Omega敞开的湿透了的穴口。无论他犹豫的是什么都不重要了，他前倾身子，低下头去舔贝雷特沾满汁液的手指，再是他的阴蒂，舌头挤进指缝间贪婪地舔干净。然后他移到阴唇的地方，温暖的舌头贴上敏感的褶皱，一开始有些迟疑，而后愈发粗暴大胆。他伸出手掐着贝雷特的大腿将舌头往里推。  
下一刻贝雷特揪住他的长发拽开他的脑袋，力道大得帝弥托利吃痛抽气。  
“手从我身上拿开，”贝雷特平静地说，在对方没有反应时揪得更紧，“立刻。”  
帝弥托利嘶吼，暴露出牙齿甚至是牙床。那声响野蛮原始到贝雷特的Omega本能动摇了一瞬，渴望臣服于他的Alpha。但他扯着王储头发的手指毫无退让，很快不适的感觉压倒了帝弥托利被迫扯离的愤怒。虽然并不是完全顺从，他安静下来，闷不做声。  
“第一过，”贝雷特说，松开手。柔软的发卷溜下他的指缝，垂落回帝弥托利的肩颈，“我知道你可以做得更好。假如你做个好孩子，听我的话，我就奖励你。”  
贝雷特有些想先行告诉他是什么样的奖励——但是不行，虽然过去时常奏效，他们玩这种游戏时帝弥托利却从不在热潮期。当下还是隐瞒了好，至少等帝弥托利证明自己能听话，在本能逐渐占据思维时仍做得到耐心。  
“再试一次。”贝雷特轻柔地告诉他，引导他回原位。他咬着舌头感觉帝弥托利地嘴唇贴着自己发颤，然后年轻的Alpha开始舔他。舌头进得比之前更深，他的脸凑近了，鼻尖埋进修剪整齐的毛发，渴求着Omega的湿热。贝雷特轻声呻吟，抬起的腿滑了下去。帝弥托利像是受到了鼓励，牙齿都擦碰到唇肉。呼吸用尽了他才退开。  
下巴和红肿的嘴唇满是汁水，他舔了舔牙，吞咽下去。贝雷特颤抖，正要抚摸帝弥托利的发顶就发现Alpha的一只手放到了胯下，显然是在抚慰自己。  
叹了口气，贝雷特站起来，去打开了衣柜。他预料到这种情况会发生，早早让西里尔备下了一篮用具。  
“第二过，帝弥托利。”他批评道，抽出截短绳。他转过身来，看到帝弥托利至少留在了沙发边上，却没遵守贝雷塔的命令：王储一手撑着坐垫，一手肆意地套弄自己，断断续续地喘息。  
“停下，”贝雷特厉声，他快失去耐心了。直到现在他的语气都保持温和，即使之前的斥责。他这辈子都被人评论神情寡淡，无论是感到开心、悲伤、还是害怕。帝弥托利曾经一视同仁地尊重他，每句话都认真听从。这样明目张胆的忽视很难受，“手放到背后。立刻。”  
帝弥托利的头低进软垫里，哀鸣着不情不愿地听从了，手臂移到背后，手腕交叠起来，被贝雷特绑住时全身发抖。  
“好多了，”贝雷特说，一边膝盖顶上帝弥托利的后腰，直到Alpha整个趴到了沙发上，“你明白自己哪里错了？”  
帝弥托利没说话。贝雷特再次揪起他的头颅，膝盖纹丝不动。  
“回答我。你明白自己哪里错了？”  
帝弥托利的回答模糊不清：“……是的，Sir。”  
“你只剩一过。如果我得惩罚你，你就没有奖励。你希望这样？”  
“不，Sir。”  
贝雷特后折他的脑袋：“我听不见。你定是想要惩罚。”  
“不，Sir！”帝弥托利大声了些，转过头用那只好眼看向贝雷特，“我——我想——”  
“你想操我？”  
“是的。”  
“你想射满我，帝弥托利？使用我，把我占为己有？”他的膝盖陷进肌肉和骨骼，“你想弄坏我，别的Alpha再也操不了？”  
“是、是的、女神！”  
“闭嘴。”  
帝弥托利瞬间安静了。他在贝雷特的膝下抖得厉害，迫切地舔吸嘴唇上的汁液。他的眼神疯狂而饥饿，渴望近在咫尺的Omega。  
“去床上。躺下等我。”贝雷特抽身，往后退了几步，观察，等待。帝弥托利挣扎着起来，摇晃了一下，去了床上，像贝雷特要求的那样躺好。正如所料，他双手被束，阴茎硬在裤子里，看着却适应极了。  
贝雷特刻意慢慢转向衣柜，找那瓶他要求的特制精油，并且多拿了根皮带和只小玻璃塞，再回到床上。他骑跨上Alpha的腰，双手按上他满是疤痕的胸膛，轻摇着屁股摩擦那根阴茎。帝弥托利扭着嘴角吸气，但贝雷特愉悦地看他保持了沉默，即使涨红的脸上挂了汗珠。  
“好孩子。你学得很快。”贝雷特吻他的颈侧。那里腺体因为热潮期肿胀，他用嘴唇轻轻夹住。帝弥托利哼叫，随即在贝雷特吻第二次时克制住自己的声音。  
“非常好，”贝雷特低语，吻他绷紧的下颚，“你可以动腰。”  
帝弥托利急切地向上顶弄，粗鲁撞进贝雷特缓慢的动作。王储的每一块肌肉都在贝雷特身下收紧绷起，一昧想要控制然后使用他的Omega，就是这样他能感到帝弥托利的力气强大得可怕。贝雷特跪起来，解开帝弥托利的裤子，握住他的阴茎磨蹭自己的阴蒂。汁水和前液的混合打湿了那根粗大的老二，贝雷特难以再忍受。他将圆钝的顶端引到自己的入口。  
“操我。”贝雷特说，呼吸被期待搅得不匀。话音未落就被帝弥托利干进来，破开Omega身体里天生的那点抗拒。  
贝雷特直起身子，即使他的本能央求着回去厮磨他的Alpha，呼吸他的信息素。他感到被撑得不舒服，虽然帝弥托利的尺寸一直如此。对他来说，上一次和帝弥托利上床不过是两个月前。  
他去揉自己的阴蒂，允许被Alpha的阴茎填满时的呻吟放荡：“好孩子，就是那样——啊！”  
帝弥托利操得更深。每次顶撞他的声音都打颤，他的汁液浸透了对方的肉棍，在腿间聚起来，皮肤湿漉漉地拍打。随着热潮期的深入，帝弥托利的信息素格外令人头昏。  
“碰我。”贝雷特命令，再次抓了一把帝弥托利的头发，呜鸣着被吸住乳尖，长利的犬齿咬进敏感的乳肉。他短而促地操进他里头，除了自己的欢愉别无他想。贝雷斯抬起腰，嘶着气感觉粗长的阴茎从穴道里滑出来，戳到大腿上。  
“别太粗暴了，”他说，顺好帝弥托利汗湿的头发，亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头舔过尖锐的犬齿，“你这样会伤到我的腰，而离你的热潮结束还早。不要着急。”  
“老师，”帝弥托利深吸气，阴茎蹭着贝雷特的臀瓣，“我——”  
“不要说话。再试试看。”  
贝雷特被帝弥托利粗暴的干回来打断了呼吸。他双手撑住床头平复下来，决定放任一会儿他的动作。  
“啊，老师，”帝弥托利喘息，声音甚至沉得更低，“老师——！”  
贝雷特嘶了声，却无法叱责回去。他闭上眼，被闪电窜腾而过似的快感撞出呻吟。这一刻他没意识到帝弥托利挣脱了束缚，直到感觉一只大手握住了他的臀瓣，牙齿陷进他的颈侧。  
然后帝弥托利在他体内成结。他被圈住了后背动弹不得，被固定着感受生殖器上的结撑开自己，仿佛要撕裂开。他感到和身体分离开，欢愉强烈到晕得虚实不明。他感到帝弥托利充满占有欲的低吼在体内共鸣。他感到帝弥托利的指甲抠挖臀部的皮肉，在他一遍遍高潮时将他标记。  
帝弥托利的牙齿拔了出来，湿热的舌头舔舐走血。贝雷特呜咽着等标记成型，帝弥托利的精液不断填饱他。他在战场上想过，每当帝弥托利离开他的视线，贝雷特都希望自己有另一种方法能知道他是否平安。而很多次他意识到自己在想未来，是不是已经有法嘉斯贵族出身的Omega和帝弥托利结下了婚契。那些他和同路的佣兵、修道院的骑士睡过后从未有过的想法，却是在他跟帝弥托利走进后挥之不去。  
这个东西——帝弥托利占有他，标记他，吮吸他的胸脯，事后在他耳边低语关于爱情关于幼崽关于保护——贝雷特想要。加尔古·玛库那战之前。而他知道自己不该要。  
他让帝弥托利紧紧抱住自己。他让帝弥托利抿他胸口的软肉，用牙蹭他的乳尖。即使是结消退以后，没有什么东西强迫他们联系在一起，他让帝弥托利厮磨新咬下的标记嗅闻他，直到王储的呼吸平静下来，沉进浅短的小憩。  
半个小时后，贝雷特坐起身，碰了碰喉头的齿印，然后是胸前和肩头的那些。疼痛交织在身体里，最糟的是脖子和腰胯。当他移动的时候就感到精液从操肿了穴口漏出来。他看了看那只玻璃塞子，头晕目眩地思索要不要再更多精液浪费前塞到里面。  
他娘的在想什么？贝雷特敲打自己的胸口，试着集中到手头的事上。帝弥托利环在他腰间的手臂闻声收紧了，他抬起头来对着这个Omega眨眼。  
“Sir？”他模模糊糊地问，他有了伤痕，被时间侵蚀的脸比先前标记时柔和，像是贝雷特记得的那个帝弥托利。  
贝雷特推开他的胳膊，去够他搁在床尾的皮带。  
“第三过，”他说，皮带击打手心，“所以。你**想**要被惩罚。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝老师道具X帝弥托利预警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找到原作者节奏了，手感可以可以

贝雷特坐在帝弥托利的胸口，分开腿压住王储强壮的手臂。他知道如果帝弥托利想，就会毫不犹豫地挣开。现在王储还在高潮后的满足中，他不甚在意地看着贝雷特拿着皮带，直到一只手将他的脑袋从枕头上托起来，那条带子套上了后脑。  
“什么——？”  
“你咬了我，”贝雷特说，让他的头落回去。他穿好搭扣，缓缓收紧所以金属扣磕不到帝弥托利的牙齿，“如果你想说奇锋，就敲我三次。张嘴。”  
帝弥托利盯着自己的鼻尖，试图看到脸上箍着的皮带。贝雷特用巧劲一扯。“张嘴，”他重复，直到能拉到最紧，“咬。”  
帝弥托利只有咬下去的空当，贝雷特接着推下去搭扣。他向后斜了斜身子，好让王储看清自己被糟得一塌糊涂的穴口。  
“坏孩子。”他说，紧紧摁下皮带，帝弥托利抬不起头，徒劳地咬牙呻吟。  
贝雷特转身面对门口。他打开那瓶精油，倒下帝弥托利半勃的阴茎，让其颤了颤，他身后传来声尖锐的鼻音。  
“之后我会用手暖起来，”贝雷特安慰，倾斜了瓶身倒得更快，“所以你不想一直冷下去，就给我看你怎么好好听话的，嗯？”  
帝弥托利绷紧了的大腿动了动。真是可惜贝雷特没法把他绑成自己想要的样子，蕾雅女士的床一定会被挣扎得四分五裂。  
“别动，”贝雷特说，帝弥托利的腿缓缓停在床单上。Omega握住他的阴茎，倒下更多精油，对方的胸口在贝雷特身下短促地起伏。他放下空瓶，手掌心刻意地慢慢在龟头上打圈，“别出声。这是你的惩罚，帝弥托利。”  
油打滑得仿若折磨，贝雷特一只手套弄柱身时几乎没有失去了摩擦力。帝弥托利的阴茎太长了，需要两只手才能握满。而现在贝雷特只用了一边，另一边抚摸底部。即便是竭力压制，帝弥托利依然无法克制地出声和动作。他的腿在贝雷特逐渐加快的节奏下抽动，粗粝的喘息绕过皮带跑出来。  
贝雷特抬起手，无视身后连片的低哑呜鸣。他没说话，只是抬着手，直到声音小下去，帝弥托利再度伸直了颤抖的双腿。  
“好，”贝雷特说，现在用上了两只手，轮换着撸动。冰凉的精油在他们的皮肤之间发热，“并不困难，不是？听我的话，我就给你快感。规则很简单。”  
他的左手回到帝弥托利的阴茎底端，在右手套弄的时候挤压。帝弥托利在他下面拱起身子，把他们双双带离了床垫一瞬。贝雷特收回手，这次帝弥托利安静地平躺回去。  
“就是这样。你表现很好，帝弥托利，”贝雷特继续用手照顾那根阴茎，“我直到热潮期听话很困难，但是我希望你试着却做。这是为了你好。”  
他的颈侧依然因为标记肿胀抽痛。至少需要一到两周才会褪去。幸好帝弥托利没在贝雷特的发情期下口，不然正式标记就成型了。战争时期他们最不需要的就是连结——之后也许……之后？  
贝雷特用左腕扫开眼前的头发，咬紧了牙。今晚他的思绪太散乱。再无心失神一次，帝弥托利可能会再咬他一次，或者更糟。接下来的几个夜晚，帝弥托利也许仍然会梦游或者陷进梦魇。  
“你还记得那次自己高潮前坚持过了五分钟吗？”他问，说话能让他集中起注意，“说记得或不记得。”  
帝弥托利模糊叫了声。  
“记得或不记得？”  
“不记得，Sir。”  
“我知道了……记不得没关系。也许我们可以再做一次。”贝雷特说，单纯为了折磨。他能感到帝弥托利的不耐，高潮后短暂的不应期已经过去，热潮汹涌而来。然后他拿起那只玻璃塞子。像是枚拉长瘦了的蛋和贝雷特掌心齐平，底部展开的把手接了只圆环。  
“弯起腿，”贝雷特说，手心滚揉那塞子，直到表面覆满了滴落的精油。他将中指伸进帝弥托利的肛口，在对方惊讶地跳起时死死坐压，“别动。”  
他伸第二根手指，汁水和精液和精油的混合淌下帝弥托利的阴茎和会阴，已经够湿了，但是他太紧了，而且不情不愿。贝雷特弯曲手指，感到身下的腹肌绷紧了，帝弥托利正克制自己不要动，听话。  
“如果你之前好好表现，我就会给自己塞上，”贝雷特说，用圆锥的尖替下手指，“我曾经让你那样操过我，记得吗？你喜欢得不行。”  
贝雷特将整个塞子推滑进去，帝弥托利反弓起背，又跌回床上，皮带后摔出不成句的声响。  
“疼吗？”贝雷特问，拍抚他的大腿，“很好。现在别动。”  
贝雷特再次握住帝弥托利粗长的阴茎，动作比先前快很多，每次往上时都轻拽一下。他左手的姆指食指中指挤弄他的生殖器底端，正在成结的地方之下，“你可以动跨。”  
这句话堪堪出口，帝弥托利已经顶撞上来，几乎把贝雷特撞到失了平衡。他得抽离左手去抚床垫，让帝弥托利操他的右手。他直起身子，回去挤弄阴茎底，容许王储的肆意。  
他摸过帝弥托利的阴囊，勾住塞子柄，拉出来一些，再推回去。帝弥托利的节奏乱了，一边扭动身子一边话语结巴。  
“别太快，”贝雷特说，“等我允许你高潮。”  
他继续手上的套弄，挤捏着根部。帝弥托利打着颤往上操，动作失去了蛮横，带上恳求的味道。  
“小心，”他低语，慢下来，“还不行。”  
帝弥托利开始小声呜咽，贝雷特几乎听不见，只感觉身下的颤抖。他移开手，在逐渐拔高的呜鸣中敲了敲帝弥托利的大腿，“沉住气，帝弥托利。我知道你能做到。”  
当帝弥托利不管不顾撞上来，贝雷特再次收回手：“别动。”  
“不、求你、求求——”他的声音被皮带割碎。  
“呼吸，”贝雷特拽出来塞子，几近全然抽出然后推回去，他听着帝弥托利尖锐的抽气，转了转塞子，慢慢地抽出再插入，一只手虚握着他的阴茎。他放开塞子，看着帝弥托利的身体主动吃进去，“非常好。现在，我要你开始计数。如果你能坚持两分钟，我就允许你射精。”  
他握住他的阴茎，漫不经心地撸动，有时是两只手，有时左右互换上下套弄。帝弥托利的声音小到难以听清。  
“大声点，”贝雷特说，“不然就五分钟。”  
帝弥托利噎着说‘二十六’，贝雷特奖励给他一个龟头上的吻。他舔顶端，脊背陷下去，于是翘起的屁股和穴口展现在帝弥托利的眼前。他舔了舔嘴唇，虽然手腕有些抽筋，但还是继续动作。  
第一百秒的时候，帝弥托利的结肿起来，他要到了。  
“快了。你想射吗？”  
帝弥托利低吼着向上顶弄：“一百……一十九。”  
“非常好。你可以高潮。”  
然后贝雷特松手。  
帝弥托利咬着皮带尖叫，不被触碰地射了出来，他的阴茎在射精的力道下跳动。最先的几道喷上了贝雷特的小腹，之后渐弱成零星的释放，填满一具不存在的身体。  
“这是你未经允许射精的惩罚，”贝雷特在对方的呻吟平复后冷静地说。他抽出玻璃塞子放到一边，转身好取下皮带，沉在跨过帝弥托利面颊和结疤胸口的深色红晕中，“你这次很好。继续保持，就可以再在我身体里成结。而再打破规则，下一次惩罚会更严厉。”  
他解开扣子，抽走绕过帝弥托利后脑的皮带，任由其掉到地上。皮革上留了深深的牙印。他握住他泛红的脸，记起手上仍沾了油，就转去按住了他胸膛。他吻他。帝弥托利依旧紧闭牙关和嘴唇。  
“你要得第一过了，”贝雷特低语，啄他的鼻尖，“让我吻你。”  
帝弥托利愤怒睁大了眼，右脸的头发扫到了一边，于是右眼的疤暴露在外。伤痕和棱角下，他在他失踪前的那些明快感情只剩残渣。五年没有回应和陪伴能逼疯贝雷特。  
松了口，贝雷特转去吻他的颚骨，鼻尖轻蹭他颈侧的腺体。帝弥托利的信息素带着股讨喜的辛辣，如同焚香的气息。他抿吻那里的皮肤，刺激着腺体，让帝弥托利在他身下僵住。然后很快他放松了些许，被糟蹋了高潮的恼怒平复了点。  
Alpha残存的怨气在下一次好好高潮前难以平息。热潮期的游戏总是更棘手——即使是贝雷特见过最温驯的Alpha，都会躁动难训。但至少没有非人的力气。  
贝雷特躺到他身边，拽着他让他过来，直到自己平躺在床上，而帝弥托利罩在上方。王储的阴茎蹭过他的穴口，贝雷特咬着嘴唇感受上头坚硬的结和残存的精液。  
“你可以嗅我，”他说，刻意停顿了一瞬，“可以操我的腿。”  
帝弥托利粗暴地折起他，他的双膝触碰到左肩。贝雷特顺从地伸手拉住，好让帝弥托利攥着自己大腿合上，操进湿滑的腿根，肿胀的结挤不进腿缝。他干那里的嫩肉，力道之大仿佛要将贝雷特顶上床头板。贝雷特踩上他的胸口。  
“啊，嗯，”他喘道，缠着腿感到脚下Alpha的抗拒，“别太粗暴。继续。”  
帝弥托利转过头去舔贝雷特的脚趾，于是他倒抽一口气失了落脚，被压住更粗暴地操弄。王储的结一遍遍碾过他的阴蒂。  
贝雷特扬起头，而帝弥托利咬住他的下唇，舌头溜了进来。  
过去的帝弥托利总是不喜欢接吻——他不喜欢和人脸贴脸，看不到对方的动作。丢了一只眼后的主动算是前进了一大步。贝雷特想。  
“为我高潮。”他要求道，指甲陷进帝弥托利的后颈和肩头。王储低下头，抵着他的锁骨喘息，在他腿间再干了几下，嘶吼时的犬齿在月光下泛光。  
他高潮的时候安静极了。  
他的结还因为上次肿着，精液也要少。他倒到贝雷特身上像一块岩石砸下。贝雷特动了动腰，阴蒂摩擦他抽动的阴茎。  
“好孩子，”他用气音说，面颊蹭了蹭帝弥托利的发丝。他能感觉到Alpha的心跳，“非常好。你该说什么？”  
帝弥托利对着他的胸口嘟囔了几句脏话。  
“第一过。”  
“谢谢您，Sir。”帝弥托利说，声音嘶哑，手臂禁锢住贝雷特的身体。  
他吻他的发顶，然后斜了下巴让两个人面对面：“现在，你为什么不清理干净自己的东西？”  
帝弥托利绷紧了下颚。  
“你不想？”贝雷特捏着他的下巴，强迫他抬头，“你觉得你得到标记我的权力了，帝弥托利？”  
牙龈和利齿一闪而过。帝弥托利上边的犬牙即便是Alpha也过长了。他的姆指滑过那弧度，如同摸一把轻易割破皮肤的匕首。  
“去做，”他说，直直盯着帝弥托利的眼睛，直到Alpha移开了视线，溜到床上，“还有件事——手放在我能看到的地方。”  
帝弥托利给了他最后一个怒视，张开嘴唇，露着那对尖牙去蹭贝蕾特的大腿内侧，扎咬他，然后舔那些刺痛的皮肤，舔那些汗水，汁液，和他自己的精液。  
“我知道你在拖延时间，帝弥托利。”贝雷特说，在对方将粗壮的手臂环上自己大腿，最终低伏时笑得发甜。王储舔走从他穴口流下的湿漉漉的痕迹，舌面成了白色，不得不咽下去。他给了贝雷特一个肮脏的眼神，然后继续伸出舌头。  
有那么一会儿，贝雷特被使唤帝弥托利舔自己到高潮的想法取悦了，但决定此刻不再进一步激怒Alpha。他们会在这里待几天，最好逐步进行，而不是第一天夜晚就精疲力尽。即使是帝弥托利平时的耐力也，直白说，可怖，贝雷特不敢想热潮期又是什么影响。  
于是他放松了警惕，单纯地享受帝弥托利一下一下的舔弄。他不能睡去，但是允许自己松弛到叹息。那声音影响到了帝弥托利的信息素，让其稍微柔化了些。贝雷特在帝弥托利结束时呻吟，他还想再久一会儿。王储爬到他身上，头搁在他的胸口。  
贝雷特抚过帝弥托利的头发，不再管沉重的眼皮。

***

过了些时间，他醒来时依然被他沉睡中的Alpha压着身子。空气因为大开的窗户冰冷，而帝弥托利的体温因为热潮高太多，贝雷特在他身下温暖又舒适。他躺了一会儿，聆听帝弥托利的呼吸有没有不稳或者断续。有几次他抽了下，喃喃自语几句，但是他做的梦似乎并不坏。  
小心翼翼地动作，贝雷特爬下床，取下西里尔挂在衣柜门后的羊绒袍。他穿过走廊，来到露台。几个时辰里云散了，留下一轮月。没了帝弥托利取暖，寒冷的空气迅速做了代替。西里尔带着茶水、麦粥、和甜面包来到时，他的牙齿打颤。  
“你不用在外面等。”西里尔说，快步将托盘放到石凳上。他递给贝雷特那碗麦粥，在他狼吞虎咽下时倒上杯茶。  
“不——”贝雷特要说‘更安全’，但是住了嘴，“没事。我不介意这里冷。”  
实话说，冷得要死，毕竟他的血液不再流动。但只是让西里尔远离目前领地意识过剩帝弥托利的小小代价，即使西里尔是个Beta。  
“嗯哼，”西里尔说，听着没信。他加了些蜂蜜进去，递过来茶杯。贝雷特吞掉了最后一大勺粥片，还回去空碗，然后饮不知味地灌完了茶。  
“万一他发狂了，你确定不要守卫在附近？”  
“我确定，”贝雷特说，“让人守在门口会刺激到他。只要你和萨米亚在二楼，就应该够了。”  
他没错过西里尔对着他颈侧血淋淋的咬痕眯起眼的神情。这痕迹还抽疼，虽然看着比感觉糟很多。  
“我会把这些带过去，”贝雷特说，端起托盘，“谢谢你，西里尔。如果我们需要任何东西，我会告知你。”  
“好吧……如果你没缺手缺脚。”西里尔说。  
贝雷特不由自主地笑起来：“你低估我了，西里尔。一切都在我的掌控下。”


	4. Chapter 4

回到蕾雅的房间时，贝雷特在半敞的门前顿了顿，以适应劈压下来的Alpha信息素。即使窗户开着，帝弥托利的气息依然塞满了狭小的空间，给每件物品打上标记。把他带来这里，而不是贝雷特的私人宿舍，看上去是正确的选择。不止因为能和其他Alpha隔绝，同时也没人会使用蕾雅的房间，不像是大教堂。  
这塔里还有不少修缮要做——西里尔抱了心修补家具，而不是换新的，甚至说床可以用他自己的，直到贝雷特说服他没那个必要。几个木匠来补好了椅子、床板和衣柜。不过对不起西里尔，这段时间帝弥托利大概得待在这里了，没法保存下房间等蕾雅回来。  
被子下帝弥托利鼓鼓囊囊的一团在贝雷特关上门时动了动，却是没大动作，不急着再来一轮。贝雷特被露台的风吹得发冷，几乎失去知觉的手小心将托盘放到柜子上，然后倒了杯茶水。他穿过房间合上高拱的窗子，然后放下厚窗帘。  
“醒了吗，帝弥托利？”他问，一边抽开腰带一边走到床边。关上了窗子，暗淡的烛火中他只能看见他的Alpha起伏的呼吸。没回复，他坐到床沿，慢慢掀开被子，直到帝弥托利伤痕累累的宽阔脊背露出来。他的脑袋埋在枕头下面，因为冷气抽了抽，滚起声低吼。  
“来，能让你平静一些，”贝雷特又掀起枕头，看到帝弥托利顶着乱蓬蓬的头发怒视的时候勉强绷住了脸。像这种时候，帝弥托利总让他想起修道院的流浪猫，投喂时在他身边打转，吃饱了就不认人，“我让西里尔放了止痛药，以防你有偏头痛。你感觉如何？”  
帝弥托利把脸埋回床垫里，没搭理他。贝雷特决定不逼他，要是之后改变了主意，帝弥托利可以喝冷的。他放下茶杯，然后回到衣柜前思索该用什么道具，强迫自己不去想手脚的冰冷和帝弥托利的火热。  
如他所料，绳子不够结实，而热潮期让金属镣铐过于危险。有几只形状大小不同的玻璃塞子以及一副他不想用上的马嚼，除非帝弥托利再试图标记他。西里尔还备了些药草、药膏和绷带，虽然贝雷特表示自己的治愈魔法可以应对任何意外情况。  
他碰了碰脖颈上干涸的血痕，拧着眉感到魔力凝在掌心，铺上皮肤。西里尔可能是对的。那一刻他没想过用魔法愈合上伤口或者清理干净血腥味来减少对帝弥托利的刺激。但他也没想过上药或者包扎。也许他并不是最能胜任这工作的那个……  
他拿起马嚼和瓶精油，放到沙发上，再回去挑其它东西。不，他没有想到帝弥托利和另一个Omega度过热潮就心烦意乱——绝对没有。他的工作不是心烦，也不是意乱。他的工作是安抚帝弥托利，给他一个发泄的渠道，并且希望不搞塌蕾雅的新床板。  
整理好需要的物品，贝雷特将袍子挂回去，翻了翻沙发上的毯子和衣服。其中有件内袍明显是给帝弥托利准备的，领口滑下贝雷特的肩膀，下摆到他的大腿中间，袖口多盖了他手指几寸。  
衣服闻起足够干净，虽然可能有些残留的信息素，只有热潮期的Alpha能觉出。贝雷特用袖子蹭了蹭脸，又蹭了蹭自己的腺体。布料比他想象的柔软，大概是谁捐献了自己的私人订制，他再使劲蹭了蹭，怕帝弥托利捉到香皂后一丝西提司或者阿洛伊斯的气息。  
“你在干吗？”帝弥托利有气无力的声音从身后传来。贝雷斯转身，看到他从枕头堆里爬出来，揉着自己结疤的右眼，在昏暗的光线中四下看了看，鼻翼耸动，“什么味道？”  
“甜面包。你饿了吗？”  
知道他会回答是，贝雷特带着盘子和塞子之类的其它物品来到床边，帝弥托利似乎不在意后者，或者单纯无视了。他一连吃了三个面包，粗粗塞进嘴里，仿佛不嚼就咽下去。吃完了最后一个，贝雷特再给他茶。这次帝弥托利接过来，一口喝干。他的期待和不耐肉眼可见，在贝雷特下床搁置茶杯和盘子时愈发明显。  
“这是什么？”帝弥托利问，“最好是用在你身上的。”  
他面色不善地盯着那根两边系着皮铐的小铁棍。贝雷特从来没在帝弥托利身上用过，虽然这是他的佣兵时期最喜欢的玩具。  
“至少现在是，”贝雷特温吞地说，“之后如何就不一定了。”  
帝弥托利无视了他话语中的暗示：“你把手套进去？”  
“可以，但我通常不这么用，”贝雷特很满意帝弥托利对此感兴趣，即使是出于猜忌而不是好奇。他坐到床上，膝盖抬到胸口，然后引着帝弥托利的手和铁棍来到自己的脚踝。他动了动腿，好让帝弥托利看清铐子戴上后他还能分多开。  
“噢，”帝弥托利说，声音掉下去，勉强浮在低吼之上，“我……我明白了。”  
“我打算之后用它，但如果你保证听话，我就现在穿上。听着怎么样？”  
“贝雷特，”帝弥托利的声音沉得更低，暗哑如幽谷，“我受够你的蠢游戏了。如果你在我面前穿上这、东西，我就摁着你把你操得修道院另一头的守门人都能听见。”  
说着，帝弥托利靠近到身体的热气团团围上来。他的体温一定比发烧还过分了。贝雷特只想说好，由着对方把自己推到床上，直到这个修道院都被他沉溺的声音惊醒。  
但这不是他在这里的原因。所以他说，并不喜欢发声的艰难：“第二过。”  
“去你的记过吧！你想不想让我操你？”  
贝雷特抽身。他的脚踩着冰冷的地面滑下床，在帝弥托利伸手的时候缩了下。  
“帝弥托利，你知道自己比我强，”他说，后退一步，转身面对Alpha，“而且你在热潮期，而且——不一样。”  
被迫说出真相让他胃里发沉，帝弥托利不一样，因为贝雷特不再，因为贝雷特没有强大到早些回来。  
“而在我信任你能控制自己的力道之前——在我信任你不会伤害我之前——适当，我们需要玩这些‘蠢游戏’。如果你不想，也许我该——”  
“你觉得我会**伤害**你？”帝弥托利说，尾音渐弱。他的信息素从酸涩转为痛苦。这和之前不一样，和白天贝雷特从大教堂找到他，有被嘶吼走开时不一样。  
“我不觉得你是故意的，”贝雷特伸长手臂，试探性地环上帝弥托利的肩膀。他等他没有表现抗拒的意思后，两只手臂将他带进怀里。Alpha的皮肤上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，“对不起……我一定冰凉。”  
帝弥托利的脑袋枕在他肩窝里。没有抗拒，也没有回应。他似乎挫败下来，在贝雷特将他推平的时候没反抗。  
他信息素中的苦涩在贝雷特磨蹭他喉头时褪下去。他闻上去像浴池的粗皂，还有微弱的来自他自己的马哈利樱桃。贝雷特低吟了一声，帝弥托利一只手握住了他的臀瓣，占有性地捏住。  
“我信任你，”贝雷特说，安心地趴在帝弥托利坚实的身体上，“只是记得我说‘奇锋’时停下来。我只要这个。”  
“……你还说了不要在你的脸或者脖子留下痕迹。我会试着——我一定保证不会。”  
“好。”

***

铐子是皮革制的，用了太久有些松垮地套在他的脚踝上，仿佛不像个禁锢。在让帝弥托利锁上他之前，贝雷特垫了只厚实的鹅毛枕头身前，抬起他的小腹和胯骨。帝弥托利收紧了第二只皮铐，他拖过另一只枕头。抱在胸前。上头满是帝弥托利之前睡着时留下的信息素，贝雷特感到平静，甚至是昏昏欲睡。  
他使劲眨眼，回过头。帝弥托利耐心地跪坐在床上——或者说在阴茎充血和热潮汹涌的情况下尽量耐心地坐着。他不看贝雷特的眼睛，因为在忙着看他的屁股。他紧贴在大腿上的手颤抖，收紧又松开，等待着许可。  
贝雷特摇了摇臀瓣，掐住笑声看着帝弥托利的嘴唇被挑逗得紧起：“你先前清理得真好，帝弥托利。这么快就再弄脏实在可惜。你不觉得吗？”  
“是。是的，Sir。”  
贝雷特的手滑到身下去揉自己的阴唇。他弯起腰背，于是帝弥托利看得一清二楚：“那么你需要再弄湿我。”  
“……弄……湿你，Sir？”帝弥托利抓直了瓶子，虽然一条冰冷的油脂已经落到他的臀尖。贝雷特吸了口气，感到精油从臀缝流到腿侧。  
“你不能找省事，帝弥托利，”贝雷特的手指分开唇瓣，在冰凉的指节碰到炙热的内壁时颤抖，“如果你想再次射满我的小穴，你需要自己——”  
瓶子碎在帝弥托利手中。血和精油顺着他的胳膊滴到白床单上。  
“帝弥托利！”贝雷特坐起来，却被帝弥托利完好的那只手平静却不粗暴地按回去。他转过头眼睁睁看着帝弥托利舔走手臂上的血痕。  
“停下，”他说，试着让语气听着和他的感受一样忧虑，可只发出声喘息。血液的腥气不似帝弥托利的信息素般刺激他，“清理伤口，然后让我看看。”  
床垫吱呀作响，帝弥托利听话地去了。贝雷特思索着烧掉皮铐，好去照看Alpha的伤口，又挣扎着冷静下来，相信对方会听从他的指示。他只有拧着脖子去看帝弥托利洗掉手臂上的血和油脂，再缠了条毛巾，回到床边时血和水已经吃透了棉布。  
他安静地伸出胳膊，等贝雷特解开毛巾，双手捧起他的。玻璃碎片埋在伤口里，周围渗着血，玛努艾拉老师一定会责骂他不好好处理的。  
但至少对他来说，镊子还是缝线都没必要。苏谛斯的力量改变了他的魔法，让他可以小幅度地扭曲现实。光从他的掌心搭起来，先前的伤口并没有愈合，而是倒转——玻璃碎片消失，切口闭合，因为从未发生过，连疤痕都没有。  
结束后他的手指在帝弥托利的掌中画圈，思考对方会不会意识到治愈魔法和他刚刚的不同。贝雷特翻过他的手，轻咬他的指节。  
“说真的，”他小声说，“不用着急。在你热潮期结束前有很多机会操我。”  
“你以前从来不这么……下流。”帝弥托利说，在贝雷特挑眉时迅速补上了个‘Sir’。  
“这样，我们第一次睡到一起的时候，你对下流的概念要保守得多，”帝弥托利方寸大乱的样子总是那么讨喜，虽然他第一次听贝雷特说**小穴**或者**乳头**的时候没不小心伤到自己，“那我现在不调笑你了。看看你多硬。我还不知道你是个M。”  
“我不是。”帝弥托利嘟哝，抽回手直接用毛巾挡住贝雷特放在他雄起的阴茎上的视线。  
“你在回嘴？”  
“我没有。Sir。”  
虽然嘴上抗议，帝弥托利却是从脸颊红到肩膀，再到胸口，疤痕之间苍白的皮肤发红。从一些方面——从很多方面——他还是过去那个贝雷特爱上的帝弥托利。  
“噢，如果你不是个M，那肯定可以想办法靠自己让我高潮，嗯？”贝雷特舔吸自己的三根手指，然后抽开毛巾，湿漉漉的指尖抚摸充血的柱身，“别那样看着我，帝弥托利。我说过了，你得自己为奖励努力。”  
他拨了拨阴茎头，收回手，手臂一边撑起身子一边抱住枕头。帝弥托利的手指抽了抽，像是在思考要不要套弄自己。  
“别忘了你离惩罚只剩下一过，”贝雷特说，小小地打了个哈欠，“所以？怎么样？”  
“你在——”帝弥托利的声音粗重，他停下清了清嗓子再开口，“你在给我选择吗，Sir？”  
“如果你想看成选择。如果你想给自己做手活，我不会阻止你，但之后你依然会被惩罚，”贝雷特感觉自己湿了点，将一根手指推进身体里，夸张地吸气，“或者你可以耐下心，想想怎么取悦我。所以，帝弥托利。选吧。”


End file.
